Power Rangers: The Darkness Saga
by BlueWarrior 2.0
Summary: The Darkness has awaken, and he's back for revenge. One former ranger must recruit five unlikely allies to become the next power rangers, this story arc will be unlike anything ever told. And in all, not everyone will survive to see the end.


Power Rangers: The Darkness Saga.

**It's time for a Brand New Season of Power Rangers, this time it's more personal and more dark. Here's how 5 young adults unite for a season they'll never forget. **

**This is basically a preview of the season.**

**I do not own power rangers. Nickelodeon and Hiam Saban have that honor.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

_The war had ended. The Rangers had won. But what they didn't realize that this was the warm-up compared to what was about to happen. During the war, they had unknowingly awakened an evil to powerful that even Zordon couldn't defeat him, he is The Darkness, an being that is feared by even the most brutal Power Rangers and he is back for revenge. Due to the battle The Rangers had separated but one former ranger has discovered the truth and must recruit 5 young adults, 5 people unlike any other rangers to unlock the secret Guardian Powers, powers so powerful and chooses its host, this time it's not high school, the battles are real, and not everyone will survive._

All though it'll still feature a lot of past rangers and we'll find out what they have been doing for the last 20 years. This is basically the power rangers for an older audience.

Now I have confirmed that the villain will be The Darkness, but now I'm shifting the power directly to you!

Now I already have the backstory for The Darkness. But what about the rangers.

PM me for potential rangers here's the layout.

Red Ranger

Blue Ranger

Green Ranger

Yellow Ranger

Pink Ranger

Platinum Ranger

Each Ranger must have the following

**Full Name:**

**Ranger Color:**

**Age, must be 18-25:**

**Height:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Personal Zord: **

**Usual Attire: **

**Occupation (I want each ranger to have a profession before becoming a ranger, make it interesting)**

**Backstory: **

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Interesting Facts about them: **

**Why he/she should be in my story:**

For Example, I'm going to put in my personal request just for the hell of it. And I'll add him if you guys like him, if not than no worries.

**Name: Edward "Eddy" Marksen**

**Ranger Color: Blue Guardian Ranger **

**Age: 20**

**Height 5' 9"**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Diversity: Caucasian American**

**Hair Color: Long neck length dark brown hair.**

**Personal Zord: Blue Eel Zord. **

**Usual Attire: Black short sleeve shirt with a blue sleeveless jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, and black converse. He also often wears a fedora.**

**Occupation: Stand-Up Comedian.**

**Backstory: Eddie Marksen grew up from an extremely wealthy family, however unlike his family, he actually treated the less fortunate with kindness and respect, whereas his family treated anyone not wealthy as if they never existed. Eddie, being the oldest was trained to succeed his father in his corporate business, but he refused to do it, and at 18 he left home as his family cut ties with him, he spent the last two years traveling, working odd jobs, as well as moonlighting as a stand-up comedian. But he is secretly lonely as his whole life he was sheltered and longs for true companions.**

**Personality: Eddie is a genuinely kind, good-hearted man. He is also sympathetic to others, he also despises yelling as it never gets anything done, he has thick skin as well since his parents and siblings would insult him just for his personality. Also as he was sheltered for most of his life he has a hard time doing the littlest things, he is also a jokester as he is a stand up comedian which he is very successful for. But he is also lonely as he never had friends, and longs to know what that is like.**

**Likes: Good in People, telling jokes, bacon, spending time with people, getting praised at, when the job is done.**

**Dislikes: Being alone, his family's insults, yelling, puppets, The Song "I'm Blue Da Ba Dee" by Eiffel 65.**

**Weaknesses: Bacon, seeing the people he loves, children, and animals get hurt, his friends.**

**Interesting Facts: Eddie can tell if there's good in people from their facial and body movements, he is terrified of puppets.**

**Why he should be on this story: Eddie will be a great character to help his friends through hard times, and he will be the positive one of the group despite his past. He will also bring heart to the story's dark theme.**

And that's my request. If you like it, hate it, or think I should change stuff about him PM me.

And also if you want you can request any former rangers to be in the story, if you didn't think they had enough airtime, or needed character development, I can fix that.

Plus be creative it would be cool if one ranger was related to a former ranger in some way.

Plus One Former Ranger will be the mentor who do you want it to be?

This should be fun, if you guys have great idea I'll give you a personal shoutout and a great introduction to the character.

Be creative, and most of all have fun.

Let the games begin!


End file.
